In Patent Literature 1, a method of displaying objects such as a billboard and a message board in a virtual space is described. In Patent Literature 2, there is described a system for viewing content with use of a head mounted display. In Patent Literature 3, a system for viewing content with use of a head mounted display is described. In Patent Literature 4, a technology for enabling a user to visually recognize content played in a virtual space via a head mounted display is described.